Ciúmes de Chocolates
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Kai x Ray. Kai e Ray namoram. Ray fica viciado nuns novos chocolates e Kai chega ao ponto de ter ciúmes dos próprios chocolates. Conseguirá Kai resolver a situação com Ray ou será que os chocolates os irão separar? Oneshot.


**Título: **Ciúmes de Chocolates

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Kai Hiwatari e Ray Kon

**Aviso: **Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Kai x Ray. Kai e Ray namoram. Ray fica viciado nuns novos chocolates e Kai chega ao ponto de ter ciúmes dos próprios chocolates. Conseguirá Kai resolver a situação com Ray ou será que os chocolates os irão separar? Oneshot.

**Ciúmes de Chocolates**

Havia um novo produto que estava na moda no Japão. Um novo chocolate que misturava chocolate, caramelo, baunilha, bolacha, morango e nozes. Chamavam-lhe Megamix Choc.

Não tinha sido nenhuma surpresa quando Max tinha comprado imensos chocolates Megamix Choc, pois ele era o mais guloso do grupo. Max adorava os chocolates e Tyson também, se bem que ele gostava de comer tudo. Mas tinha sido uma surpresa para todos quando Ray tinha ficado viciado nos chocolates.

Agora, Ray podia ser visto a comer os chocolates várias vezes por dia. Kai, que namorava com Ray há quase seis meses, nunca o tinha visto assim, viciado em alguma coisa.

"Ray, tens de deixar de comer tantos chocolates." disse Kai, aborrecido com a situação, depois de ter encontrado Ray a ver televisão com um grande pacote de chocolates ao lado.

"Kai, estes chocolates são óptimos." disse Ray. "Porque é que eu havia de parar de os comer?"

"Porque assim, vais ficar gordo."

"Ora, não vou nada. Não tenho tendência para engordar, Kai. Tu sabes disso."

"Mas comeres tantos chocolates faz mal à saúde." argumentou Kai.

"Hum... se eu me sentir mal, prometo que deixo de os comer." disse Ray, sorrindo. "Vá lá, porque não te sentas aqui comigo e comes uns chocolates?"

"Ray, eu não gosto desses chocolates." disse Kai.

"Nunca provaste! Como é que podes saber se gostas ou não?" perguntou Ray.

"Eu não vou em modas, Ray. Nunca gostei de chocolates e não vou gostar desse também." disse Kai, cruzando os braços.

"Ok. Tu é que sabes. Mas ficas a perder." disse Ray, voltando a focar a sua atenção na televisão.

Kai ficou a ver Ray, entusiasmado a ver o programa de televisão, enquanto ia comendo chocolates. A determinado momento, suspirou e foi sentar-se ao lado de Ray.

"Não queres ir dar uma volta ou treinar?" perguntou Kai.

"Agora estou a ver televisão."

"Mas isto é uma repetição." disse Kai.

"Mas não vi este episódio." disse Ray. "É uma série engraçada e com chocolates ao lado, não podia ficar melhor."

Kai cerrou os punhos. Malditos chocolates! Agora Ray só queria saber dos chocolates. Levantando-se, Kai saiu dali e foi dar uma volta até ao parque. Acabou por encontrar Hilary, sentada num banco com Tyson a seu lado. Tyson estava a devorar um pacote de chocolates Megamix Choc.

"Olá Kai." disse Hilary, ao vê-lo aproximar-se.

"Olá." disse Kai, secamente, lançando um olhar irritado na direcção do pacote de chocolates. "Tyson, até tu estás sempre a comer desses horríveis chocolates."

"Ora, são óptimos." disse Tyson, sorrindo.

"Eu não gosto muito." disse Hilary. "Têm calorias a mais."

"Mas porque é que a maioria das pessoas fica viciada nesses chocolates?" perguntou Kai. "Não percebo."

"Hum, realmente, vê-se muita gente a comer estes chocolates." disse Hilary, pensativa.

"Cá para mim, o problema do Kai com os chocolates, é por causa do Ray." disse Tyson, enquanto comia mais um chocolate.

Kai pareceu irritado.

"Tyson, não tem nada a ver com isso."

"Ora, claro que tem. O Ray está mais viciado nos chocolates do que eu ou o Max juntos! E acho que o Kai não gosta porque o Ray parece que dá mais valor aos chocolates do que ao Kai." disse Tyson.

Hilary olhou atentamente e viu que Kai estava desconfortável.

"Kai, isso é verdade?" perguntou ela, perplexa.

"Eu... bem... é uma estupidez, eu sei..." disse Kai, embaraçado.

"Exacto. É uma estupidez. Uns chocolates não podem substituir-te. O Ray gosta dos chocolates, mas gosta mais de ti." disse Hilary.

"Será? Olha que ele preferiu ficar a comer os chocolates em vez de vir sair comigo." disse Kai.

"Se tens dúvidas, deves falar com o Ray." disse Tyson. "Não é assim que se deve fazer, Hilary?"

"Claro. Tem de haver comunicação entre o casal." disse Hilary.

"O Ray vai achar que eu estou maluco se lhe falar que estou a ter ciúmes de chocolates." disse Kai.

"Talvez, mas vai compreender, de certeza. E para ti, é melhor poderes desabafar." disse Hilary.

"A Hilary tem razão." disse Tyson.

Kai encolheu os ombros.

"Está bem. Vou falar com o Ray."

Kai voltou para a sua mansão e encontrou Ray, a ver um novo episódio da sua série e a comer outro pacote dos chocolates Megamix Choc.

"Mais outro pacote, Ray?" perguntou Kai, sentando-se no sofá.

"O outro acabou." disse Ray, encolhendo os ombros.

"Precisamos de falar, Ray."

"Tem de ser agora?"

"Sim."

"Espera só mais dois minutos. O episódio está a acabar." pediu Ray.

Kai esperou e lançou um olhar assassino a Ray quando este comeu mais outro chocolate. Quando o episódio da série terminou, Ray voltou a sua atenção para Kai.

"De que é que tu queres falar?" perguntou Ray.

"É sobre... os chocolates."

"Os chocolates? Outra vez, Kai?"

"Desta vez, é diferente." disse Kai. "Eu... ok, sei que isto vai parecer parvo, mas estou com ciúmes."

"De quê?"

"Dos chocolates!"

Ray ficou confuso e depois começou a rir-se descontroladamente.

"Desculpa Kai, mas tenho mesmo de me rir. Tu tens ciúmes dos chocolates?" perguntou Ray, sorrindo.

"Tenho. E não te rias, porque não tem piada."

"Mas porque é que tens ciúmes dos chocolates?"

"Porque tu só queres saber desses chocolates e agora não me ligas nenhuma." queixou-se Kai.

"Kai, isso não é verdade." defendeu-se Ray.

"Ai não? Só falas nos chocolates, estás sempre a comê-los. Preferes ficar a comê-los em vez de ires sair comigo e no outro dia, quiseste ficar a ouvir música e a comer chocolates em vez de irmos namorar." disse Kai. "Estás a trocar-me pelos chocolates!"

Ray abriu a boca de espanto e depois ficou sério.

"Kai, não sabia que pensavas assim..."

"Mas penso. Por isso é que não gosto desses malditos chocolates."

Ray aproximou-se mais de Kai.

"Ei, Kai. Desculpa se exagerei. Tens razão. Estou a trocar o tempo que posso estar contigo por tempo a comer chocolates." disse Ray. "Prometo que me vou tentar controlar."

"Pois, mas não sei se vais conseguir." disse Kai.

"Vou tentar. E tu, podes ajudar-me."

Ray pegou no pacote de chocolates. Já só restava um.

"Temos de nos livrar do chocolate... mas é um desperdício..."

Ray olhou, suplicante, para Kai.

"Pronto, come esse." disse Kai, suspirando.

Ray sorriu e começou a comer o chocolate.

"Tens a certeza que não queres provar, Kai?"

"Não, não quero."

Subitamente, Ray teve uma ideia. Aproximou-se mais de Kai e beijou-o. Kai foi surpreendido, mas retribuiu o beijo. O sabor do chocolate fluiu pela boca de Kai. Quando se separaram, Ray sorriu.

"Pronto, afinal, já provaste. O que achas?"

Kai ficou calado por uns segundos.

"Er... não é mau de todo." disse Kai. "Mas não vou comer chocolates. Claro que, se eu os provar, usando este método do beijo, não me oponho totalmente."

Ray sorriu-lhe.

"Então, fica combinado. Eu vou tentar comer menos chocolates. Mas quando comer, posso partilhá-los desta maneira contigo."

Kai acenou afirmativamente.

"Certo. Fica combinado." disse Kai. "E agora que já não há mais chocolates por perto, vamos namorar!"


End file.
